Revenge of the Amazing Bouncing Ferret
by Dracowar
Summary: During Harry’s Fourth Year at Hogwarts, a specific blond boy was turned into a ferret. Unfortunately this little boy’s inner creature was a tad bit unstable. Introducing KiKi! Sluggy inspired.
1. Enter the Ferret

During Harry's Fourth Year at Hogwarts, a specific blond boy was turned into a ferret. Unfortunately this little boy's inner ferret was a tad unstable.

This little plot bunny came in when I was reading a web comic that had a peculiar ferret.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and characters do not belong to me. _Harry Potter_ novel series belong to J.K. Rowling. _Sluggy_ characters are the property of Peter Abrams, creator of _Sluggy Freelance_ comics.

"**Revenge of the Amazing Bouncing Ferret"**

_By Dracowar_

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!" snarled Draco, a very pale boy who actually blushed pink from the low blow that Harry Potter uttered.

As Harry turned away from the incensed blond, Draco started to raise and point his wand on raven haired youth's back when a loud voice interfered.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" boomed 'Moody,' Hogwarts fourth and probably temporary Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts.

A swish and BANG of his Magical wand and the Pureblooded enemy of Harry Potter was no more and in his place was a….white and black ferret!

The newly transfigured Draco was on all fours of his paws looking around in confusion on the stone floor. Snickering laughter were escaping from the covered mouths of students surrounding the event.

Moody in an attempt to curse the ferret stepped forward in what is to be his worst mistake.

Attracted by the clopping sound of Moody's artificial leg coming from the marble stairs, Draco looked up. His beady eyes ran up Moody's leg up to his torso until it rested on his head, more specifically the eye.

Not much is known about Draco except for his dislike for the following Muggles, Mudbloods, Muggle-lovers and Harry Potter. On second thought, he dislikes anything that doesn't fit into his perspective of a perfect Pureblood society. There is one thing for sure about Draco Malfoy liked when he looked into Moody's eye.

"OOOOOHHHHH SHINY!" squeaked Draco as he sat up on his hind legs and his eyes went from beady to Wide Open.

Moody stopped a few feet away and frowned at small creature with his magical eye and looked at Harry with the other.

"Did he get you ---ahhhh!" screamed Moody as the Ferret latched on to his face.

"I wanna shiny! I want shiny thingy!" cried Draco as he grabbed the magical eyes with both paws.

Growling at his predicament, Moody quickly snatched the ferret and threw across the hall. Unfortunately, Draco managed to hold until to his eyeball as he was thrown.

"YaY! I got the Shiny! OHHHHHHHH Pretty colors" marveled the demented ferret.

Shaking with furious anger and his face changing colors as fast as his magical eye, he started stomping towards the oblivious ferret.

All the students including the Golden Trio had their mouths hitting the ground as the Prat of Malfoy actually got a one up on man who constantly cried out "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" and a former Auror to boot.

"Give back me magical eye, Rodent!" bellowed Moody.

Looking straight into the iris of the magical eye, a light bulb light up inside his small head.

"A magical eyeball! YAYYYYY. Show me the future shiny ball" demanded Draco, He started to shake Moody's eye every which way. It is impossible to tell how the Pureblood got the idea of the Muggle toy known as an Eight-Ball. None the less, it wasn't good for Moody.

After years of use with his eye, Moody was unable to maintain his balance while his eyeball was shaken and thrown into air from the absent minded ferret. To make matters worse, Draco was hitting the eye causing it to look through walls, floors, and ceiling of Hogwarts.

"Future, I want Future, Give me the Future! Shiny thing" cried Draco, bringing down the ball hard onto the floor. A few sparks flew off as the eye went dead. "Awwwww, no more colors"

Standing up from the floor with difficultly after feeling the wrath of the Amazing Ferret, Moody suddenly realized that he lost all depth perception.

"Y-Y-You broke it!" stuttered Moody. If that wasn't enough, the students' open jaws might have well gone through the floor after hearing the fearful Professor stutter. To think that it took a ferret to bring a man like Moody to his knees.

"How will I ever peek into the women's showers now?" wept Moody, making the impossible possible by having the entire student body sweat-drop.

"The first DADA Professor tried to kill me, the second was a hack, the third was okay but now we get a paranoid Pervert here at Hogwarts!" remarked Harry, shaking his head.

Everybody else simply nodded in agreement.

Looking up from the floor, Moody's remaining eye was bloodshot as he glared at Draco. "You! You will pay for that!" he growled. Standing ramrod straight, charging towards the small black and white target on the ground with his wand held like a knife ready to drive it up somewhere unpleasant.

No longer having his short attention span on the dead black eyeball, Draco looked across the hall to see once again the cyclopean Professor heading straight for him. Thinking that the Cyclops wanted his black yet shiny ball, "No, not yours mine! My shiny!" Squawked Draco as he turned around and started to bounce away from the enraged Wizard only to trip and fall off the floor down the stairs.

Last thing heard from the Amazing bouncing Ferret were his screams as he fell past the moving staircases was "OH NOES!"

The End?

So what do you guys?

Should I continue or end this story as a One-Shot so please Review. Oh and yes this is my first story so all comments welcome.


	2. Ferret meet Mr Ghost

During Harry's Fourth Year at Hogwarts, a specific blond boy was turned into a ferret. Unfortunately this little boy's inner ferret was a tad unstable.

This little plot bunny came in when I was reading a web comic that had a peculiar ferret.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and characters do not belong to me. _Harry Potter_ novel series belong to J.K. Rowling. _Sluggy_ characters are the property of Peter Abrams, creator of _Sluggy Freelance_ comics.

**Chapter 2: Ferret met Mr. Ghost**

The small black and white ferret held onto his shiny ball has fell the down the chasm between the magical moving stairs. Not one of those stairs moved in time to catch and break the creature's fall. His screams echoed down into the pit of darkness falling without resistance. If he had let go the object of his affections, his descent would have slowed down for something to grab on to. Alas it was not to be as his small fragile body crashed onto the hard stone floors of the dungeons. Broken bones, torn muscles and the pool of blood spilling onto the floor staining it red would be the only evidence of what should been the remains of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy the Prat, the idiot, the moron(Ron), the git, the… (Ron)...the… (Ronald!)

Ron Weasley woke up from his blissful day dream of Malfoy's end at the bottom of dungeons when Hermione Granger started calling out his name.

Shaking his head, Ron looked to his left at his bushy haired and bookworm friend, Hermione, "Blimey, Hermione I just had the wonderful thought. I dreamt that Malfoy was turned into ferret and was chased down by Moody until he feel to his death down the edge of the stairs." Said Ron.

Hermione frowned at her friend as she whispered, "Ron that wasn't dream. Professor Moody actually did transfigured Malfoy into a ferret and chased him down after he lost his eye."

"So..Moody and Draco…" remarked Ron as Hermione nodded along, "So it wasn't a dream then?"

Hermione shook her head only to jump back in surprise as Ron started doing a dance and chant.

"BLOODY HELL! Malfoy's Dead, Malfoy's Dead, Malfoy's D-E-A-D" spelled out Ron.

Hugging her books to her chest, Hermione blushed Gryffindor colors as she saw the most embarrassing moment of her life. Her best friend has gone bonkers. Unable to deter her friend or reprimand him for his language could only hope that no one else noticed. Fortunately, no one else didn't noticed as everyone else other than Slytherin started their own chants and dances after having similar thoughts.

Meanwhile among the Slytherins, a Fourth Year pug nosed girl started to whine to two very large and very dull boys by the name of Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson has a small crush turned obsession of the blond boy since First Year and the only ones able to hear her screeching are the two things by her side.

"Oh my Drakie-Poo went down the hole" complained Pansy, Dumb and Dumber could only nod since Merlin knows if they have the gift of speech.

Turning around she glared at the two boys, "We have to save him!" she demanded, two simultaneous grunts were the only response.

* * *

Warm air from the cold dungeons swept up into the air passing the stone walls, moving paintings, magical stairs and a little furball going….

"**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**" squealed Draco, Having so much fun as he fell down into the darkness below.

His body twisted and turned as he did stunts that Muggle extreme athletes would envy. The shiny and dent-resistant eyeball would often a step or handle bar of the moving stairs allowing him to slow down his descent. One last stair case move into position for him to bounce safely into the dungeons.

"That was fun, **AGAIN**!" he screamed.

Down the halls, through large ancient wood door into the Potions classroom, Severus Snape could swear he heard a faint noise. Dismissing it as another child's cry of a broken dream after being told he would save the Wizarding World trouble by snapping his wand. Snape returned back to work with a smirk on his face grading the First Years essays with _Dreadful_ and _Troll_.

Distracted from the sheer joy of falling to his death, Draco didn't know that his shiny magically dead eyeball was rolling away from him.

"Ohhh, creepy! Ain't it creepy shiny ball?" asked Draco, turning around to find it "Shiny ball? Shiny ball! No!"

His wide eyes started to glisten and unshed tears started to build up. Knowing that his shiny ball is now lost and alone without his best of buds, Draco, he did the only sensible thing. He cried.

"Bwahahahahaah, I lost my shiny!" said Draco, only to swivel his head to right and cry out "Oh! What's that!"

He then started to bounce off further down the hall towards Snape's classroom.

* * *

No longer amused of seeing her friend dancing like an idiot for the possible death of a very spoiled and cruel classmate, nonetheless a classmate, Hermione brought her greatest weapon.

"Ronald Weasley, You will put you shirt back on this instant or I swear I'll owl your mother" screamed Hermione in her best Molly-voice.

That did the trick, she thought, as Ron quickly stopped waving his shirt like a flag and put his robe back on.

Hearing snickering behind her, Hermione turned around and looked gave her best glare at one Harry Potter. Only to be interrupted.

"What is going on here?" shouted a voice.

Coming down the stairs was Professor McGonagall with suspicious face looking at the gaggle of students laughing and dancing.

"I don't remember any Professor giving permission for a ball here" sniffed McGonagall, catching Moody in the crowd, she could only stare"Professor Moody what has happen to your eye?"

The great Auror who had defeated countless Dark Wizards and could no longer tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder was a broken man. No longer able to keep his habit at peeking into women bathrooms or be CONSTANT VIGILANT merely stay there kneeled looking down the chasm where Draco fell.

Hermione took the initiative and informed the situation to the Transfiguration Professor.

"Are you telling me that a Professor actually transfigured a student and he just fell down to what could be his death, Miss Granger?" shrieked McGonagall.

"That is correct, Professor" replied Hermione.

"Very well then, I will escort Professor Moody to Madame Pomfrey and fetch her to see to Mr. Malfoy once we find him." Said McGonagall as she pulled Moody and started walking towards the Hospital Wing.

"I wonder why the Professor didn't go down to the dungeons to get that prat?" asked Ron.

"I'm guessing she doesn't want a pervert around the students, mate" answered Harry.

"Doesn't matter, we better find Malfoy" said Hermione, stepping down the stairs heading to the dungeons.

"Oy, Hermione. Why do we need to do such a thing? I mean if Malfoy is hurt wouldn't it better to leave him?" said Ron. "Besides, I'm hungry"

"Honestly Ron, is there a time you don't think of food" questioned Hermione.

Ron simply shook his head and said a simple "No."

Hermione sighed at Ron's absent mindness at times while Harry smiled at his friends bickering. He then looked down where Draco fell minutes ago.

"I hope Fred and George don't find him first" said Harry.

Walking down the stairs without looking back, "Why do you say that Harry?" said Hermione.

"Well, Draco was a bit off as ferret and caused this much trouble just think what would happen if they got hold of him"

For the second time of the day, Ron cursed. "Bloody Hell"

"Ron!"

* * *

Draco had a spring in his bounce…actually he was springing five feet into the air. He was quite happy. Oh very happy. Oh how terribly happy. Draco just made a new friend.

A little man wearing a bowtie and bell covered hat floated in front of Draco and started into his eyes with a wicked glint.

"Oooooh! An ickle ferret lost in Hogwarts" said the little man.

"Hi! My name is… Dra…ackie…kiki?" stuttered Drac…Kiki

"Kiki, I've heard about you all the up there" sang the little man while pointing up. "We are going to the best of friends!"

"Really! Whats your name, best friend who floats." Asked Kiki.

With wide mouth opened to reveal a wide and mad grin, "I am called Naughty Naughty very Naughty _PEEVES_ " shouted the Poltergiest.

* * *

In his office, Snape suddenly shivered, having a ill feeling of what is to come. Hopefully, he thought it was the dungeons being draftier than usual. 


End file.
